


Sleep

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [78]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Abandonment, Fluff, Kid Fic, Protective Louis, but also really cute, this parts really depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was determined to find a way to make this work because, god, he loved these boys already and even though he was a twenty-year-old college student with a part time job, he thought that, for them, he might just be ready to be a dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this has the potential to turn into one of my biggest stories ever and ive kind of already written a second part to it (later in this series!) so im definitely going to continue it... honestly I don't know where this even came from but its one of my favorite things ive written so I hope you guys like it!
> 
> also, the Ziam and Zouis aren't romantically or anything...but their relationships are important to the story so I tagged them

Louis had always wanted kids, but he never expected it to happen so suddenly. One minute, it was him and his flat mates Harry and Niall, enjoying life like three twenty-year-old boys do, the next, he was responsible for two young boys who wouldn't even talk enough to tell them their names, much less why they were alone and what happened to their parents. Harry had just seen them sleeping outside of their apartment a few days too long and somehow managed to convince both his friends and the boys that they should be invited in.

After a shower–that they insisted on taking together–and a meal, Louis suggested that Harry and Niall go grocery shopping for that night’s dinner. Really, it was an excuse to get the younger two out of the flat long enough to give the little boys time to adjust and–hopefully–open up a bit more. 

Currently, the boys were curled around each other on the ratty couch, talking quietly to each other, while Louis stool awkwardly in the kitchen, debating how he should approach them. Eventually, he decided to just sit with them and ask them questions. He knows from experience with his sisters that kids loved answering questions about themselves, though he suspected that these two were exceptions. Still, it was worth a shot.

"Hello," he greeted, and they both immediately froze like deer in the headlights. "Are you two going to tell me your names?" The smaller one, the one with dark hair and bright gold eyes looked to the other, who seemed to be the leader of the two. He had light brown curly hair and dark brown puppy-dog eyes. His eyes widened when he realized what his friend? brother? was asking and he opened his mouth carefully to speak.

"'M Liam," he said quietly before turning to the dark haired boy, who shook his head quickly. "And he's Zayn." Liam looked much more confident, now having spoken, but Zayn looked even more timid if possible.

"And how old are you, Liam?"

"Seven. Zayn's seven, too. Except he's older, I think."

"Do you know when your birthday is?"

"In the summer sometime," Liam answered. "Right before school starts. When I used to go to school, it was like two days before school."

"What about you, Zayn," Louis encouraged, reaching for the smaller but older boy. "When's your birthday?" Zayn only clung tighter to Liam at this so Louis settled for just placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"You can tell him, Zaynie," Liam spoke softly to the other boy. "He's nice to us."

"January twelfth," he said quietly. "And Li, yours is August twenty-ninth, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forget that a lot."

"Are you two brothers?" Louis had to ask. They looked nothing alike and were much too close in age, but the closeness between the boys was nothing short of brotherly.

Liam shook his head. "Our parents were best friends though."

"Where are your parents?"

Zayn whimpered and Liam shrugged his shoulders. "We don't really know. They...didn't want us anymore so they left us." Now Zayn was quietly crying into Liam's shoulder and Louis pulled both boys into his lap because even Liam's voice was getting shaky.

"How long were you out there?" He asked quietly.

"A long time," Liam sniffed. "Before my birthday." It was nearly October. Who in their right mind could have possibly left two seven-year-olds on their own for over a month? And how were they still alive?

"You'll stay here, yes?" It wasn't really a question, because there was no way Louis was letting these boys out on their own.

"Are you gonna get rid of us too?" Zayn asked quietly and it broke Louis's heart because it was the first thing the boy had said without promoting from Liam and these two must have been through hell if they think that they would just be cast aside.

"Never," Louis promised, holding them tightly. "I'm gonna keep you forever."

"What's your name?" Zayn asked, pressing his tiny hand to Louis's cheek.

"I'm Louis."

"You'll be our daddy, then," Liam decided. "Because you love us."

"I do love you," Louis agreed. "Already I love you." And he thought he really did. Liam and Zayn might have been the sweetest little boys he had ever met, so desperate to be loved and wanted that Louis couldn't help but give them everything they needed. 

They were huddled like this on the couch when the other two returned, arms full of groceries, and they seemed almost shocked at how comfortable the boys seemed with Louis. Harry made them all dinner while Liam told Niall all about the school he used to go to and Louis held Zayn close. While Liam seemed to be open to the others and even enjoying their attention, Zayn refused to let go of Louis and wouldn't talk to Harry or Niall. He sat on Louis's lap during dinner and clung to Liam when the oldest boy went to help clean up.

Niall suggested they watch Toy Story, much to the excitement of Liam, who claimed if was his favorite and even Zayn smiled a bit as he climbed into Louis's lap. Harry and Niall cooed at how adorable it was that Louis had already bonded with the little boy, causing Zayn to shyly bury his face in his protector's armpit as Louis kissed the top of his head lovingly. 

To their credit, Liam and Zayn tried to stay awake, they really did, but less than an hour into the movie they had both passed out completely.

"Where should we put them?" Harry, who was holding Liam, asked.

"Haven't really thought about it," Louid admitted. "We could put them in my bed and I'll take the couch until we find something better."

"Your beds big enough for you to stay with them," Niall pointed out. "I think the little one would freak out if he woke up and you weren't there. He's seriously attached to you, Lou."

"Yeah, I guess he is," Louis admitted, smiling fondly at the sleeping boy in his arms. "I'm kinda attached to him too."

"Y'know were going to have to take them somewhere, right?" Harry pointed out. "We can't keep them."

Louis froze. "And why the hell not?"

"Because, Lou, were not ready to take care of two kids," the curly haired boy reasoned. "Plus, their parents are probably looking for them."

"Liam said they were abandoned. That's why Zayn won't talk to you guys, he doesn't trust anyone anymore. Their own parents left them! I promised them I would keep them and I'm gonna do just that." And with that, he took Liam from Harry's arms and closed his bedroom door behind them. He was keeping these boys, no matter what the other two said.

He laid the two under the covers and stepped back to watch them for a moment. As adorable as they are awake, it was nothing compared to the childlike calm expressed on their faces when they were asleep. Liam looked like a seven year old boy should, without the weariness etched into his features from seeing too many terrible things in his short lifetime and shouldering much more responsibility than any child should have. Zayn's face, usually twisted with grief and anxiety, was completely relaxed and a small smile had found its way onto his lips in his sleep. Louis wanted to keep them like this forever. 

He dressed himself for bed and crawled in next to Zayn, who instinctively bunched Louis's T-shirt in his small fist, at which Louis smiled with affection. Liam had an arm wrapped protectively around his friend and Louis wrapped an arm around both of them. He was determined to find a way to make this work because, god, he loved these boys already and even though he was a twenty-year-old college student with a part time job, he thought that, for them, he might just be ready to be a dad.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! also, I have so many ideas running around my head for where to take this, any input would be much appreciated!


End file.
